Kaleidoscopic
by The Shattered Silence
Summary: AU-What if Usami Akihiko hadn't been oblivious to his childhood friend-Kamijou Hiroki's feelings and formed a reciprocated bond? A love as no other, but years later, fate intervenes with a wedding invite from Usami's old love interest, Takahiro, and there they meet another couple; Takahashi Misaki and his partner, Kusama Nowaki. It seems destiny isn't as set as one always assumed.
1. x- The Invite

_**A/N: **_Prepare for non canon. I have to admit, this is a rather fun one to write, but with the habit of writing "Usagi" or "rabbit", it was a bit difficult to curb that.

This one won't go on tumblr until it actually hits the "MA" rating.

_**x**_

_You are __cordially invited to witness…._

Kamijo Hiroki stared blankly at the invite in his quivering hands, eyes studying the flawless calligraphy. It wasn't the invite that was the issue, but whose name was within the middle of it.

**Takahashi Takahiro.**

The cinnamon-eyed professor thickly swallowed; why now? Why was the man who nearly jeopardized the relationship with his novelist lover, surfacing after ten years? Hiroki knew he shouldn't have been asking himself such a pointless question, not when he clearly knew the answer. Takahashi wanted to invite his close friend to his wedding. But still, the thought of Akihiko being within a few feet of his old love interest, made the professor's stomach clench.

'_Calm down, Hiroki,'_ he sighed, placing the invite behind all the other fan letters. _'It's just a stupid invite, and he's getting married! Someone would have to be an idiot to continue to love a married guy, especially if he's marrying a woman!'_

Raking a hand through his chestnut locks, the man sighed and bowed his head to the polite doorman within the lobby. He placed the cluster of fan letters along with the wedding invite in his briefcase, before proceeding toward the elevator that would escort him to the top floor of the penthouse.

The task to open the front door of his and the novelist's apartment was quite the challenge, all since he couldn't stop his hands from trembling. _'Stop it, you moron.' _he hissed. Akihiko could not witness him in this state of tribulation; he would know. He always knew. It was humiliating enough on how flustered he would become if Akihiko even nonchalantly mentioned the man's name, and Hiroki was determined to keep his emotions intact. After all, it was _just _a stupid invite.

_That came from Takahiro._

He lowly growled, pushing open the door to be greeted with silence and the view of his silver-haired lover sprawled out on the plush sofa. With a roll of his eyes, he walked over toward his slumbering form and dropped the pile of mail onto his stomach. "Mail," he called out, ensuring the invite was tucked behind every other letter.

Still, he couldn't just… "One is from... Takahashi. You should read it." he mumbled, retreating from the living area and up the staircase. It was uncomfortable enough just saying _that _name; being in the same spot as Akihiko read over the invitation, was even worse.

'_I'm an idiot,'_ he sighed, fumbling to undo his tie. _'Akihiko is going to know for sure. He always d-' _The soft patter of footsteps caused him to freeze, and he reluctantly turned around to encounter the concerned violets of the novelist.

"Why did you leave?" he frowned, the card still held within his hands. "Is it because of this?" Akihiko questioned, lifting up the embellished, pale-nimbus invite to declare his point. "Hiroki…"

"What?!" the professor snapped. "I didn't leave because of that stu... invite. I had a rough day today with those brats and wanted to change as quickly as p-… What the hell are you doing?"

Ignoring his lover's outburst, Akihiko sighed and wrapped the smaller form within his embrace. "There's no need to be upset over this," he whispered into the chestnut strands. "There's no need to be upset about anything."

"I'm not upset," he mumbled, not daring to face the smoldering eyes behind him. Trying to distract himself from how rambunctious his heartbeat had become, the professor shifted to a completely different topic. "Akihiko, you really need to get rid of some of these damn toys."

The novelist chuckled lowly, his spare hand combing through the silky locks of his stubborn lover. "That's not the topic that was just up for discussion," he crooned, twirling the other around until he was met with the flustered expression of the cinnamon-eyed man. "Now was it?"

Before Hiroki could respond, his lips were sealed in an abrupt kiss; one that was entirely of the author's spontaneous personality. And, as much as he wanted to wiggle out of the tight embrace; right now… all he wanted was to be encased within Akihiko's warm arms.

He mumbled a collection of gibberish when the other pulled away with a soft click and stared at the floor with reddened cheeks. "You know I hate when you do that!"

"Right, right," the silver-haired hastily agreed, though he knew that was Hiroki's way of attempting to restrain his current emotions. "Since you're not upset about this, then I suppose you have no issue in going."

Wait, what? "What? Why the hell do I have to go? Your presence is the one he wants there! Not mine!"

Akihiko sighed, releasing the other from his embrace and rummaged through his pocket for his packet of cigarettes. "Hiroki, for someone who teaches at one of the highest universities in town, you can be quite foolish at times." He ignored the sputtering as the professor flew into a rage and quickly dodged when a toy rabbit launched in his direction, "Right then! I'll go and give Takahiro a ring and tell him we'll be attending."


	2. I- The Wedding

**A/N:** Just a few side notes: Yes, Aki did love Takahiro- for three years, before the moron realized poor Hiroki's feelings. They did keep up a friendship, but barely saw one another due to Takahiro's care of Misaki and being caught up in their lives in general. Also, even though they did end up together, due to how deeply Aki was in love with the other, Hiro is still very iffy about Takahiro.

The "blindfold scene" obviously never existed in this.

I've gotten a few messages on if this is going to be thoroughly non-canon, or if it will switch off. I'll just state this- For _now_ it's non-canon.

Non-canon smut is in this chapter though.

**I**

"Akihiko, don't you have any less flamboyant ties? I already know my orientation, as do you. I just don't need the whole damn world knowing it!" the cinnamon-eyed professor growled, sorting through the rows of ties within the drawer. "Where the hell are my usual ones? I'm not wearing any of these to Takahashi's weddi-"

The words relinquished from his throat when the novelist stepped into the room, dressed in a neatly pressed suit. It always impressed Hiroki on how remarkable his silver-haired lover could be, especially in those rare moments when his appearance was immaculate. He thickly swallowed, his fingers still lingering on the silken edges of the ties.

"What are you going on about?" Akihiko sighed, his nimble digits curving around the professor's motionless wrist. "Oh, these," he chuckled, violets gazing down at the tasteless fabric. "These are for... other occasions. The ones you're looking for are in the second drawer."

Snapping from the trance that had briefly dominated his attention, Hiroki ripped his wrist from the other's grip. "What the hell do you mean 'other occasions'? Where would you wear something as awful looking as these?!"

"Oh, I don't wear these, nor would I," the novelist chuckled and Hiroki could only sense on how the atmosphere had transposed into a void of consternation. "You, however would look quite adorable in this one," he paused, lifting up a blinding lime green tie. "Don't you think so, Hiroki?"

The professor wrenched the tie from his silver-haired lover's grasp and flung it across the room, his cheeks flushed and eyes smoldering. "No way. No way in hell!" he bellowed, his semblance beginning to rival a tomato. "Now get these damn things out of my face or we're going to be late for Takahashi's wedding. Better yet, just go burn them all!"

"But, Hiroki," the author crooned. "These could be used for another _performance _we constantly par-" Akihiko wasn't able to conclude his statement, as one of his novels soared in his path at accelerated velocity, causing him to quickly shift in the opposite direction.

**X**

Sloshing the champagne around in his flute glass, Hiroki sighed. It had only been fifteen minutes and he was already bored out of his mind. He profoundly exhaled, his gaze shifting to the novelist beside him, whom didn't seem as enlivened as he had anticipated. Perhaps because the new groom had yet to notice they had shown up; later than usual of course. The professor scoffed. Complete responsibility for their belated arrival could be planted upon the man next to him. Stupid Akihiko and his passionate innuendos.

Wait a minute. What the hell did he care? The minimal they saw of Takahiro, the better; at least for him it was.

Ah, but all good occurrences had to come to an end, now don't they?

"Usagi!" the oh-so-familiar voice cheerfully called out, the new groom strolling over to their table looking as overjoyed as possible. "And Kamijo? This is a surprise, but a great one!"

Usagi. His lover may have been a damn rabbit in bed, but who gave Takahashi the right to title him that? Hiroki's eyes narrowed when said _rabbit_ stood forward to clasp his arms around the other lofty man. He knew the primary reason for the embrace was to swap greetings, just as all close friends did. But still, it was Takahiro.

Catching the expression of the raven-haired man, Hiroki nodded in a silent greeting, his clenched teeth hidden behind his tightened lips.

"Nice… to see you too, Takahashi," he bit out. "It's been awhile."

Pulling away from Akihiko, Takahiro continued to smile widely. "I'm so glad you could make it, the both of you! I know both you and Kamijo aren't settled down with anyone yet, so it's always great to bring a close friend."

The professor shackled a brusque chuckle at the ignorance._ 'Heh, friends,'_ his cinnamon gaze shifted to the motionless novelist, whom was grinning in return. _'Right. You keep thinking that.'_

"In fact," the new groom continued. "My younger brother brought his own close friend. Actually, they share an apartment together, so I suppose you could say they're roommates!"

He gestured in the direction where the once eight-year-old was standing next to a man that practically towered over him; a slightly tousled mane just a bit darker than the newlywed's. Seizing the moment, Hiroki observed on how the younger Takahashi would adoringly smile up at the taller, before blushing profusely.

Roommates. Right. "Yeah, if they're friends…" he barked out in laughter. "Then Akihiko and I must be just childhood buddies…"

"What was that, Kamijo?" Takahiro questioned with a bewildered expression on his pale face. "I didn't catch what you just said."

Hiroki coughed and straightened. "Oh. Uh, I said, it's nice to know little Takahashi has such a good friend. Childhood friends like Akihiko and I are?"

"Oh no," the elder Takahashi laughed. "They just met maybe about two years or so ago. They only just moved in together a few months ago."

How ignorant was this guy? Did he not just…

"Misaki!" Takahiro called out, completely oblivious to just how close the eighteen year old and his _friend _were standing."Come over here. I want to introduce you to someone!"

The brunette seemed to freeze, quickly separating from the lankier of the two. Nervously laughing as a way of a brief parting, he shuffled his way over to where his brother stood with two unrecognizable men who seemed to be of parallel age.

"Misaki, I'd like you to meet two people I went to school with." Takahiro's buoyant voice chirped. "This is," he gestured toward the silver-haired novelist, "Usami Akihiko."

In return, Misaki tensely bowed his head upon greeting, as Akihiko reluctantly did the same.

"And this is Kamijo Hiroki," the groom finished, nudging his head in the direction of the shorter of the two men. "I haven't seen them in over ten years!"

Hiroki mentally sighed, but bowed his head in response. He would be respectful, no matter how much he was itching to flee from this entire ceremony.

God, it was going to be a long night.

**X**

Scowling, Hiroki downed what had to be his third glass within the past hour. At least the damn place had a decent bar, since that was exactly what he needed to pull through this shit. He knew; he knew the second the novelist dragged him through those doors, the night would end up as a disaster. And damn, was he ever right.

Akihiko had once more abandoned him to go redeem his friendship with the groom. If one could even call it that. And now he was currently stuck with the younger Takahashi, whose own friend had excused himself to accept an important phone call. This kid behaved nothing like his beloved, respected brother, hell, their appearances weren't even similar!

The professor scoffed, swirling the liquor around in his glass and turned his attention on the mute brunette. He seemed to be just as impassive about the wedding as he; practically jittery of being in the presence of so many people.

"So," Hiroki began, shattering the silence between the two, "Your brother really has no idea you're gay…"

Misaki's glass tipped, the liquid spilling out gracefully upon the linen cloth and trailing toward one of the lavender candles. "W-what are you talking about, Kamijo-san?" he sputtered, "I-

"Shut it, kid," he snapped, placing his own glass upon the table. "I know all the obvious signs and you're practically a walking symbol."

The brunette's _friend _chose the precise moment to return, and dropped down into a vacant seat next to the younger Takahashi. His ocean eyes flashed in slight perplexity when he noticed how ripened the boy's cheeks had become.

"Ah…ah…" Misaki babbled, his gaze quickly shifting over to Nowaki who was entirely clueless. "I…." he sighed, lowering his head in slight shame. "No. Nii-chan has no idea…"

"Why am I not surprised?" Hiroki grumbled, lifting the rim to his lips once more. "Your brother didn't even recognize when…" he paused, his eyes peering over at the novelist who was engaged in a merry fit of laughter with the elder Takahashi. "Forget it."

Misaki blinked, slender eyebrows knitted. How was it a man he had just met only an hour ago, had the exact idea on what his orientation was? Could it be that… "Um, excuse me, Kamijo-san?" he piped in, seizing the now dazed professor's attention. "How did you know I was…ah, that…?"

"Let's just say…" Hiroki began, leaning back in his chair when the room began to shift into a spectrum of swirls and dashes, "I have my knowledge from my own experience."

The youth stared blankly, capturing the attention of the other man next to him and embarrassingly coughed. "Oh, Nowaki-san… this is Kamijo Hiroki. He was one of my brother's friends from school."

"Friends, we are not," Hiroki garbled, his smoky gaze focusing on the ocean blue eyes from across him. Either the light in this room was severely vibrant, or this guy had some luminous eyes. "We went to school together, that's it."

Nowaki eyes notably flickered, a charcoal eyebrow raised. "Ah, it's nice to meet you, Kamijo-san. I'm Kusama Nowaki," he politely greeted, bowing his head toward the listless professor.

"Don't take it the wrong way or anything, kid," Hiroki rumbled, the liquor in his system beginning to trigger the fury at his silver-haired lover on the opposite side of the room. "I am in no mood for anymore introductions. But, since you were so kind, it's nice to meet you. You and…Takahashi over there, I'm sure you'll be wonderful _friends. _Probably much better than Akihiko and I will be!"

And then, he thoroughly collapsed upon the table.

**X**

"Are you ever going to speak to me again?" the novelist sighed, his lavender irises still focused on the darkened road before them. "I already told you before; I didn't mean to just leave you like that. You could have stood right with me."

Hiroki's face remained pressed up against the glass; the cool surface briefly numbing the tipsy sensation that was consuming him at the moment. After he had passed out on the table, it had been the younger Takahashi and the blue-eyed wonder to assist him toward the resting area. Of course, it was only moments after his own stupid lover had fled into the area as well. He scoffed. Leave it to Akihiko to be beyond oblivious to the most logical situations.

All he yearned for right now was to crawl into bed and abolish the whole night from existence.

"Hiroki?" the silver-haired frowned, releasing one hand from the steering wheel and grasped onto the curled ones in the other man's lap. "Are you really that angry with me?"

"Akihiko," he mumbled, quarreling with the impending headache. "With all due respect, shut the hell up." He then slid from the smooth glass and down against the interior of the window panel.

How much longer until they reached the penthouse? The car's vibration and Akihiko constantly nudging him into conversation was beginning to inflame his churning gut even more.

Whatever being of power that had then decided to grace him with rare fortune, Hiroki was relieved when the car came to an abrupt halt. Apparently, he had been so wrapped up in his own puzzling thoughts; he never once realized just how close they truly had been.

Focusing his bleary eyes against the yellow orbs outside, Hiroki frowned. This wasn't the garage of the penthouse. What the hell was this idiot scheming now?

"Aki-" he began, only to be interrupted by the novelist's velvet lips colliding with his own.

**X**

**Scene cut. Return to profile for it **

**XX**

Takahiro's ignorance hurts my brain.

You didn't really expect them to connect that instantly, now did you? That would destroy the actual plot.

Alright, so this chapter was more on Hiroki than anything; the next will be mostly in Misaki's view and then…Nowaki and Misaki.

Much love to R.T for guiding me.- Since I'm just really learning Hiroki's character as a whole. I've done him in bits and pieces, but never as this.

AZ- That tie part was fostered from your final scene of "Betsu No Ai o Keiken Suru Monogatari" lol xD


End file.
